


You Think I'm Psycho

by Frechisia



Series: Dark Shiro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Day 1, Gore, Kuro Week 2017, Madness, Minor Character Death, Muder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: She found him, leaning over a body on the floor covered with yellow blood. There were splatters of it on his face, some dripping off of his gleeful smile.She had never felt sorry for a Galra until that day.





	You Think I'm Psycho

It's an agreement between them; a promise of secrecy. Allura is no stranger to keeping secrets, though she hates to. As she was growing up she had to learn that as royalty, there were some things the people could not know. It would cause much more problems to tell the truth than to keep it away.

Shiro really is a great man. He cares for his team, he fights until he cannot anymore and then still pushes forward. In any circumstances, he would die for anyone on this team, and Allura's sure they would return it as well. However, if they knew about Shiro's nightly activities…

It had started when Shiro was captured by the Galra. It couldn't have been for more than a few doboshes, but in that time they managed to trigger a part of him. The part of him that existed in the Galra Empire.

In the end, Shiro wasn't the one who needed saving. She found him, leaning over a body on the floor covered with yellow blood. There were splatters of it on his face, some dripping off of his gleeful smile. He had obtained a sword at some point, and was tearing into the Galran, over and over despite it having long passed died.

She had never felt sorry for a Galra until that day.

Only after getting Shiro back onto the ship and into the pod did he seem to come back to himself. He was dazed, and once aware of what he had done, regurgitated all over the floor.

They figured that was that. A temporary lapse, nothing more.

But then they captured a pair of Galrans and brought them onto the castle for interrogation. They refused to talk, of course. They were willing to die for Zarkon. It was disgusting.

Not as disgusting, however, as the sight that greeted her when she checked on them in the early the next day. One of them were completely mutilated. Slices up and down their body, blood painting the floor yellow. Each of their fingers were bent at an unnatural angle. 

Those that still remained on their hands, that is.

The other Galra sat in his chains, shaking and staring off distantly. He looked horrified.

Once he caught sight of her, everything came tumbling out. He gave locations, names, even information on tactics. Doing something she never thought possible, she took pity and helped him escape after telling her everything.

Allura already had an idea of what she would see when she checked the recording of what had happened throughout the night. She could see Shiro going in, and about a dobosh later leaving with a pleased smile on his face and manic eyes.

Those eyes were on par with the likes of Haggar. Allura knew that some part of him must regret it, must hate what he was doing. After all, Shiro hated to go to extreme measures. He hated to cause unnecessary pain.

She wiped the records clean that night, and no one was the wiser.

Shiro did eventually confess to it. He told her about it on one of his many sleepless nights. He very nearly broke down crying. He didn't want to hurt them, but said that something overcame him and it was like he was someone else. He felt like he _had_ to do it.

He didn't go to her to vent and confess. He wanted her to do something about it. Lock him up, freeze him in a pod, or if worse came to worse, take his life. Shiro would never willingly torture anyone. Maybe that was why she refused to do anything that would bring him harm.

Instead, she figured that if they couldn't control it, maybe they could mitigate it. Make it so that it happened on their terms on not anyone else's.

Shiro tried to say no. That was, until she brought him to a planet where a few rotten Galrans were causing trouble. He saw them and it was like a switch was turned. The Galrans went on their knees and bowed when they saw his face and the cruel smile adorning it.

"Great Champion," one of them said. "Commander and Chief Punisher. Please have mercy on us."

Shiro's hand glowed. "Now when have I ever been known for mercy."

She left the room, pretending not to hear the screams. Maybe if she got far away enough, she wouldn't hear them in her head anymore.

It became their little secret. Every Earth month or so, they'd go out on an excursion together. They'd take down the Galrans, or any criminal they came across. He'd do whatever he did, she made sure he wasn't interrupted and that it didn't get out. 

When it was done, Shiro would leave with a clearer mind and she'd leave with shiny new information from their captives, but both of them would leave with an even dirtier conscience.


End file.
